


Will You Let Me Save You?

by orphan_account



Series: Omegle Roleplays [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Fairytale AU. The Potters are the ruling family of England.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Let Me Save You?

The dungeon was dank and reeked of decay, a small figure sat in the corner, chained to the wall. Draco Malfoy tucked his legs up, his face dirtied and blood trickled from a cut on his cheek. His wrists seeped blood from the chaffing of his shackles. He had just been through another "interrogation" with the royal guard. They believed he tried to steal from the palace- he was barely seventeen years old and had no skill to break into a heavily guarded palace. He had tried to tell them he was innocent, but all they knew him as was a street rat, a nobody and thief. In a fit of desperation, he shouted that he would be a servant- a butler to the prince- anything to keep from the gaol. Draco sighed and winced, shoulder aching from a growing bruise. He closed her eyes, trying to sleep to gather his strength, but before he could, the metal door swung open. The boy squinted up to see Prince Harry standing there with a disgruntled guard. "There's the one, Your Highness," the guard muttered and sulked off to the side. Draco's eyes widened and he straightened up.

"What's your name?" 

Draco kept his head down and said nothing whatsoever, since they had made him weak and he couldn't muster the energy to speak, or even hold himself up for that matter.

The prince turned to his guard, with a slightly annoyed, confused expression. "Is he mute?"

"No, sire. He is just weak and refuses to talk to anyone" The guard sighed as he looked at Draco in disgust, yet pity.

"Well. He is no use to me if he can't speak. Get him some proper food and board." He turned toward Draco and crouched down before him, speaking in a quieter voice, “Would you speak to me then, young...thief."

"I am not a thief...They had no reason to put me here." Draco muttered angrily, through gritted teeth as he clenched his fists and tensed up.

"Calm down, maybe so, but control yourself or you will get yourself in a right state...You never answered my question...Also I don't know your name..."

"Malfoy....Draco Malfoy" He uttered in a kinder and gentile tone to him, not wanting to be punished from speaking out of term to /the all mighty prince/.

"Well....Welcome...Draco, to my humble abode...” Harry stood back up and faced the guard once again...” Well? What'd did I say? Get him some food and strengthen him up!"

"I wouldn't call it humble.” He thought to himself bitterly. He had only came to deliver some groceries to the kitchen staff and lost his way.

Harry went to leave, and then stopped for a moment turning on his heel "Or I suppose not so humble...” He chuckled and left the cell, returning to his library. On his way out, he turned to the guard, "bring him to my library once he is feeling better, and dear god bandage his face and clean him up a little, I dare you to let him in my bedroom, in that state, I'll have your head."

The guard did what was asked of him and had him cleaned up before taking him to the library and pushing him through the door.

Harry looked up from his reading, he usually spent his nights, locked up in his library, there were over 1000 books in his library, and he had read every single one of them. He saw Draco, looking slightly less beaten and still as stunning as he had been before, his platinum blonde hair had been washed since then and Harry could now see the purity of it. Harry found himself staring for much too long into his mesmerising grey eyes.

Draco noticed that Harry was gawking at him, to be honest, he didn't quite mind at all. He thought that Harry was the...the only one who made him feel a 'zing' that had started since he saw him first in the dungeons. The way his glasses sat on his face, framing his green eyes perfectly, it was like a dream, but of course, nothing like that could ever happen now, a person in Draco's stature and royalty, that would never happen.

The prince had an urge to slap himself, he couldn't lose his cool now, besides, his Mother would kill him if he ever dared to fall in love with a servant boy such as Draco Malfoy.

Draco cleared his throat awkwardly, to break the tension between the two. He looked at the floor and his hair fell into his face.

"So, uh, welcome to my private library..." Harry busied himself with once again rearranging his books while mentally scolding himself, he wasn't supposed to be awkward like this, he was supposed to be businesslike and straight to the point, love wasn't an option, he was to marry a sensible woman from a wealthy family.

"Thank you...I mean...for not having me...Uh...Having to face the same fate as my parents." He said in an awkward way, his mother always said that he was adorable when he was being awkward or nervous.

Harry smiled a small smile that he hoped as an afterthought that Draco didn’t catch. "A face such as yours surely could not be sentenced the same fate...” It was out before he could stop the flow of words leaving his mouth.

Draco's eyes widened as he looked at Harry. He was shocked, but found it sweet. He blushed bright red, yes it was obvious against his pale skin. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"I'm... so sorry, that was quite inappropriate of me, forgive me."

"Y-You have no need to apologise...I..uh.. It was sweet, the kindest anyone's been to me" Draco said with the classic Malfoy smirk.

Harry sat back down at his desk, only a table separating them both. "I am very sorry for the fate of your parents, my father can be very unforgiving. Let me attempt to make it up to you in any way I can. Please, tell me about yourself?"

"Well...there isn't really much to tell" He sighed as he pushed his hair back out of his face.

 "Well, all I have so far is your name is Draco Malfoy, I'm sure there is more to you than that. I'm sorry, if I'm being too pushy, my name is Harry Potter, I am the son of James and Lily Potter. What about you? Who were your parents, if you don't feel I'm too insensitive for asking, how old are you? Where did you used to live?"

 "My parents were called Lucius Malfoy and my mother was Narcissa Black, sister to Andromeda and Bellatrix Black, whose whereabouts are unknown, presumed dead. I used to live in the village nearby and no one could stand my father, we were outsiders." He sighed softly

'And what about yourself?"

"Well, I'm seventeen, I was orphaned when I was twelve and I've managed to survive this long so I can handle most things life throws in my face." He said

“I'm very sad to hear that. I...I hope to make your life somewhat easier if I can."

"I don't think you could make any difference, I was fine with what I was doing. I was practising in medicine and I cared for sick children at the home I was placed in." He said as he bit his lip slightly.

"Would you...would you like to… stay here...? With..me?"

"Well, I don't really have a choice now, I said I'd work for you and here I am, at you whim" He said as he looked at him.

"You have a choice, I am giving it to you, as much as it pains me, if you would like to stay here, you will have food, and drink and a bed of your own to sleep in, you'll also have me, if that means anything to you."

"Forget all the rest I'd gladly have y-" he said before he clamped his hand over his mouth realizing he was saying what he was thinking.

Harry froze, he looked Draco in the eyes, he could see tears welling in his eyes and he felt his own breath hitch in his throat. Draco's hand began shaking slightly and without thinking Harry stretched out his hand and rested it on top on the paler ones. He brought his hand away from his lips and pushed his hand through his platinum blonde hair. "It's okay..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...This is a rp I did on Omegle AGES ago and I kinda liked it? So...credit goes for the stranger out there who came up with the plot and RPed as Draco...


End file.
